me amas ? - naluu
by aliss nyaa dragneel
Summary: ( soy mala haciendo o describiendo de que tratara mi historia asi que asi noma lo dejare xD)


**perdooooooooon por el nombre paara nada creativo perdoon por mi falta de creatividad, perdooooon disculpeeenmeeeee no soy buena escribiendo!... y porque escribes ?! ...porque me gusta :P asi que perdonen si la historia no les gusta ..pero si es de su agrado diganme para continuarla ! mm... esto tiene one-shot? mm... no sabria...estoy tan soñolienta que no logro concentrarme ni inspirarme ! ahora ya no les sigo molestando a leer mi "linda " historia**

...

 **capitulo 1: beso!? y... hacer.. "eso " ?!**

-gracias azuka ¡! Si no nos hubieras hospedado en tu casa talvez yo hubiera muerto de frio ¡!- decía una rubia alegre mientras alborotaba los cabellos de una pequeña niña

-pero…si ahí tienes a natsu-san – dijo muy confundida

-me estas diciendo calefactor andante ¡!?- grito muy molesto un pelirrosa

-aye, natsu tu te has insultado solo – decía un exced azul mientras se burlaba de su compañero

-natsu ¡! Besa a Lucy ¡!- suplicaba la niña con una cara graciosa

\- p-porque dijiste eso de repente…!- dijo una lucy muy alterada mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo

\- ayer tu, natsu, gray y happy me dijeron que harian todo lo que les pidiera ¡!- reclamo triste mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

\- bien, reconosco que te dije eso...-su mirada era tapada por su flequillo- ¡!pero ni muerta besare a natsu! –lo dicho por la rubia molesto al dragon slayer

\- no es para tanto…- dijo inocentemente y empezó a acercarse a lucy

\- si…tienes razón!- vio que natsu se acercaba aun mas a ella y los colores se le subieron a la cara - e-en verdad lo harás ¿?!-grito muy nerviosa – a-alejate baka ¡! – lucy en su intento de escapar hizo un movimiento tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando lo realizo…

 **:**

-natsu ¡! Besa a Lucy ¡!- y yo que creía que esa niña era un pan de dios…! Habiendo tantas cosas y favores…me pide que bese…ami mejor amigo?!-

\- p-porque dijiste eso de repente…!- empeze a sentir como mis mejillas se tenían de un pequeño pero notable sonrojo-

\- ayer tu, natsu, gray y happy me dijeron que harian todo lo que les pidiera ¡!- me reclamo trite…esa niña es astuta ¡!

\- bien, reconosco que te dije eso...-le dije mientras ocultaba mi mirada -¡!pero ni muerta besare a natsu! – mm…no negare que natsu es apuesto y…no estoy muy segura pero creo que siento algo por el... ( se da una cachetada mental) ¡! Pero no importa ¡! Sienta o no algo por el no quiero que por una estupidez mia se acabe esta linda amistad…!esta decidido ¡! No permitiré que natsu me bese ¡!

\- no es para tanto…- me dijo natsu… ¡!como que no es para tanto grandísimo idiota!

\- si…tienes razón!- le dije pensando que hablaba en broma... - e-en verdad lo harás ¿?!-grite nerviosa – a-alejate baka ¡! – en mi intento por escapar coji a happy y lo puse en mi lugar...haciendo que... jajaja...natsu y happy se besaran !

 **...FIN POV LUCY...**

 **-** jajajaja...- reia poniendose una mano por el estomago mientras señalaba, en burla, a sus compañeros-

\- buaaa mi boquitaaaaa...- se quejaba el exced ( se escribe asi ?:P) - lucyyy! eres un monstruooo...- decia mientras lloraba dramaticamente

\- oye lucy-san ! eso no se vale ! TU tienes que besarlo!- dijo la pequeña

\- pero...-

-nada de peros !- le dijo ya un poco molesta por que no cumplian su peticion -

"mierda que hago!" "mierda, que hagoooo!" - estas palabras pasaba por la cabeza de la maga estelar que se encontraba preocupada ...- " yoooosh! ya se !"

-perdon... gray...-murmuro lucy con tristeza mientras se iba acercando lentamente a gray y como este se encontraba distraido lucy le robo un lindo y tierno beso...lucy se alejo un poco de gray- gomenasai...gr...- no pudo terminar ya que el mago de hielo la atrajo mas a el queriendo no terminar nunca pero accidentalmente hizo que ambos cayeran al piso y lucy cayera encima de el en una posicion muy comprometedora...la mano de lucy se encontraba sobre el miembro de gray y la cara de gray se encontraba en los pechos de lucy...ambos quedaron paralizados...hasta que cierto pelirrosa, furioso por la escena, levanto a lucy de un jalon

\- o-oye natsu no soy una muñeca de trapo!- se quejo la hearthfilia

\- OYE HIELITO ! ERES UN BASTARDO !- ignoro la queja de lucy y levanto su puño en llamas-

\- EL UNICO BASTARDO AQUI ERES TU! ARRUINASTE NUESTRO MOMENTO !- juntaron frente-

\- CUAL MOMENTO! SOLO VI QUE ESTABAS MAÑOSEANDO A **MI** LUCY!

\- como que TU lucy ?! - lo dicho por la rubia hizo sonrojar al pelirrosa, cosa que ella ignoro y sigui hablando- no hay razon para que esten discutiendo !

\- porque besaste al cerebro congelado !- natsu fruncio el ceño

\- no tengo motivos para darte explicaciones...-dijo con un suspiro- pero ya conversare con ustedes mas tarde...- esto hizo alivianar un poco el ambiente-

-lucyyyyy ahora tenemos que hacer lo que dijo azuka!- cambio repentinamente de expresion, empezando a hablar emocionado y un poco sonrojado

\- no! natsu! lucy ya cumplio lo que le dije !- dijo la niña alegre

\- p-pero tu dijiste que...-su voz se entristecio

\- la verdad que no importaba quien la besara, con tal que la besaran y punto !-este comentario hizo que gray este un poco confundido...lucy solo lo beso por cumplir la orden de azuka ? esa duda giraba en la cabeza de gray...mientras que en natsu hizo que tenga mas esperanzas en que lucy no este enamorada de gray - ...bien! ya que se besaron...!ahora tu y gray seran el remplazo de mi papa y mi mama !- puso una cara graciosa y ojos malisiosos- y...como mi ultima orden...tienen que hacer lo que hacen papa y mama por las noches !

\- ! Q-QUEEE !? - gritaron los 4 al unisono abriendo sus ojos como platos - te refieres a hacer " eso "?!

\- aye ! esta niña esta muy avanzada para su edad !

-y tienen que hacerlo ! ya que mientras ustedes discutian llame a alguien para que los espie y verifique que lo haran !

\- t-tu ya lo tenias planeado !- dijo la rubia mientras hacia un puchero y salia humo de su cabeza-

...

 _en el siguiente episodio pondre el pov natsu ! ( memuero de suño...! ahora que lo recuerdo mañana tengo examen ! maldiciooooooooooooon ) y ambien lucy les explicara a los chicos sobre lo que paso mm... supongo que pondre lemmon y one-shots graylu pero no se preocupen !tambien habra nalu ! y maaaaaaaaaas adelante mas chicos iran teniendo sentimientos asia lucy y confundiendo a esta... !muajajaja natsuuuuuu tienes competenciaaaaaaaaaa ! y tambien pondre a una lucy que sea medio malvada..._

 _diganme si lo continuo o dejo la historia aqui ! byeeeeee_


End file.
